


A secret wish

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock and John are getting ready for a wedding...





	A secret wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> Thanks for the suggestion of using 'bouquet' x
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

“Sherlock! Are you ready?”

John was hammering on his bedroom door, holding a fussy Rosie by the hand. _We're going to be late! To HIS brother's wedding!_

“I’m coming, don’t break anything…” The man finally opens the door. He was beautifully dressed, as usual, but with a hint of solemnity. He mutters “I hate ties, it’s the worst bloody…”

“SHERLOCK! Language!” John nods in the direction of his daughter who was very cute in a pink flowery formal dress and a bow in her hair. The doctor turns to get the bag with all the baby things and to mask the effect Sherlock had on him. _Get a grip! He's only a friend!_

Sherlock took the opportunity to look at John… He was in a beautiful dark suit, which is rare. His eyes and his blond and silver hair were shining in contrast. _He looks dashing... And sexy. And utterly adorable with his little Rosie in his arms. And obviously clueless of the effect he has on me…_

It’s been a few months now since John came back to 221b with Rosie, and Sherlock hasn’t found a way to open his heart to John… The risk of losing everything was too high.

Closing the door while John rushes down the stairs, he sighs, _If I’m lucky, maybe I’ll catch the bouquet…_

**Author's Note:**

> The tradition is that if you catch the bouquet when the bride (or groom!) throw it... you'll find love and will be the next to marry!
> 
> ============
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
